


Taking a Break

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Canon Universe, Keito Has a Big Dick, M/M, Mirror Sex, Originally Posted in 2015, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-19 15:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Yuto finds himself alone with Keito during Hey! Say! 7's lunch break. He's ready to take full advantage of their alone time.





	Taking a Break

"We're going out. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Yamada called, and Yuto nodded, waving at his bandmates as Chinen and Yamada left the practice room, instead going and joining Keito. Hey! Say! 7's oldest member was still going over their latest routine on his own, his eyes serious, watching himself in the mirror, concentrating hard as he did the moves. His dance skills had gotten outstandingly better in the past few years, but he still wasn't confident, often fretting that he was holding the group back. Yuto thought that fear was silly, and he often told the older man so. Keito worked too hard to hold anyone back. He watched for a few minutes, eyes trailing over the way Keito’s muscles flexed and stretched as he moved, catching a bead of sweat as it rolled down his neck. But eventually he got tired of watching, and he stopped the CD player, breaking Keito out of his bubble of concentration. Keito looked over at him, bewildered.

"Keito, take a break, okay? It's our lunch hour." Yuto said, scooping Keito's water bottle up from the floor and walking over, handing it to him. Keito nodded in thanks, silently unscrewing the cap and downing most of the bottle's contents, flicking his sweaty locks out of his eyes. Yuto followed the little hairs path as they swayed, and he reached out, putting them back in place, conscious of his movements; his eyes catching on Keito's face, and Keito caught him staring. Instead of looking away embarrassedly the way he did with everyone else Keito stared back, a look in his eyes that Yuto recognized. A want, and he had to suppress a triumphant grin when Keito let his gaze drop, trailing down Yuto’s body appreciatively. Thank goodness he wasn't the only one.

"We could do it." He suggested after a moment of silence. Keito shook his head violently at once.

"Here? At work? We couldn't." His low voice still held that shy, soft intonation that Yuto had thought was so cute when they had first met, and he looked pure and innocent there for a moment, surprised by Yuto's suggestion.

"Sure we could. Other people do it all the time. Even the juniors." His eyes flicked over to the closed door. "Besides, Yama-chan and Chinen aren't going to be back for a while. No one will know." Keito still looked unsure. Yuto began to think that perhaps he had misunderstood. It wasn’t like Keito to be reluctant about these things. He didn’t want Keito to feel pressured at all. "Unless, you don't want to."

"No! No, I want to, Yuto-rin. It's just that..." He gestured around the empty space. "...there's no bed." His eyes were trailing over Yuto’s body again. “You wouldn’t be very comfortable.” Yuto immediately relaxed, feeling relieved that it wasn’t anything serious. That was why Keito was concerned? He didn’t want Yuto to be uncomfortable? He giggled, slinging his lanky arms around Keito's shoulders, his elbows falling on the curve of Keito’s muscles, his fingers twining together behind Keito's head, drawing him closer, their sweat slicked skin sticking together slightly. Keito automatically took a step forward, making the gap between them smaller, so that Yuto's arms could relax on his body instead of sprawling out behind his shoulders awkwardly. The action made Yuto smile, and he laced his fingers into the hair at the base of Keito's head, Keito's eyes closing for a moment in pleasure. He loved it when Yuto played with his hair.

"We don't need a bed, silly. I’ll be fine. All I want is you." Yuto murmured, knocking their foreheads together, their eyes locking, testing how Keito was feeling about his proposal. Keito was looking back at him, his face serious, before he dropped his gaze, thinking. Yuto really didn't want to wait until they could escape to one of their houses, but if Keito wasn't up for it then he would just have to exercise some self control. But then Keito leaned in, his strong arms wrapping around Yuto's shoulders, and he kissed him, Yuto melting intp his embrace. Keito always managed to completely envelop him when he kissed him. He always made Yuto feel like he was the only thing in the world, as if the whole universe was just the two of them, wrapped around each other, and Yuto loved it. Keito kissed him as if he'd never get the chance again, as if he was precious, as if he was everything. Yuto always felt safest when he was kissing Keito.

He ran his hands through Keito's hair, dyed back to its natural black for now, tugging at it a bit, knowing that Keito liked it, liked the feeling of his fingers raking through his hair, liked the soft tugging on his scalp. Keito gasped against Yuto’s lips, his fingers digging into Yuto’s back. But then Keito's hands slid slowly, sensually, down his back, coming to rest on Yuto's hips. He let his lips travel lower as well, kissing down Yuto’s jawline and throat, nipping just enough with his teeth to make shivers run down Yuto's spine. Yuto was enjoying this. _Loving_ this, but his eyes caught on the clock hanging by the door, and he realized that if they were going to accomplish any release, they would have to speed things along. And when Keito pulled back for a moment to catch his breath, Yuto only had to flick his eyes toward the door for Keito to understand. They didn't have much time. Not enough for much foreplay, anyway. Keito let out a rather disappointed whine. He loved the foreplay part. Keito didn’t like rushing things. He was happy to just make out for hours, and Yuto vowed internally to make it up to him next time.

Keito took Yuto by the hand, not wanting to give up the physical contact―Keito was a cuddler; he loved to touch and be touched. It was how he showed that he cared―and together they went to his bag, digging around for the condoms and lube still left in there from the last time they had gone on tour. Yuto was the one who found them, and he leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Keito's lips, grinning at him, and he kissed him again as he wrapped his arms around Keito’s waist, teasing his fingers up under Keito’s shirt, feeling the hot, smooth skin of his lower back, before gradually running them along Keito’s hips, slipping under the waistband of his sweatpants and palming his erection, making Keito let out a small moan, his lower lip between his teeth. He slipped Keito's sweatpants down, and Keito blushed a bit, obviously embarrassed about being exposed in a semi-public place, but Yuto leaned in, running a hand through Keito’s hair, placing a kiss on his lips and saying

“Hey, you okay?” Keito leaned in, pulling Yuto to him and pressing their lips together, working Yuto’s mouth open and taking Yuto’s bottom lip between his teeth, making Yuto moan. Yuto took that as a sign that Keito was fine, and he pulled back to rip open the condom packet, taking Keito’s erection in his hands and sliding it on for Keito, the older man barely letting him get it on before he pulled Yuto close again for another long kiss, and for a few minutes Yuto forgot about the time restriction they were under, just relishing the lips moving on his own and down his neck, Keito being careful not to leave any marks on his skin. When Keito's hands found the curve of his ass though, he remembered, and he let out a small whine, breaking the kiss. He turned away from Keito, propping himself up with his hands on the practice mirror, spreading his legs to give Keito better access, and their eyes met through the reflection. _Now_.

He watched in the mirror as Keito lubed up his fingers, his big hands gently pulling Yuto's practice pants down, letting them pool around his ankles, and with one hand he traced small circles on Yuto’s bare hip, his lips placing a kiss right above the collar of Yuto’s shirt, a silent warning before he slipped two fingers inside of Yuto's body, slowly pushing them as far into him as he could. Yuto took a deep breath, trying to relax his muscles, trying to make Keito's job easier. Yuto didn’t dislike this part, but it always seemed like it took forever, his impatience no secret. Despite that Keito always insisted on being careful and taking his time, not willing to take any risks. Yuto widened his stance a bit, leaning his weight against the mirror, his breathing labored as he tried to adjust, and Keito carefully began stretching him properly, his unoccupied hand running slowly up and down Yuto's side underneath his shirt, relaxing him.

Keito pushed in a third finger, the added girth pushing at his walls making him feel the stretch, and he squeezed his eyes shut, and focused on his breathing. Keito noticed his reaction at once, trailing kisses all up Yuto's long neck to his cheek, humming lowly, and Yuto took a deep breath, craning his head around at an awkward angle to momentarily brush their lips together. It was barely a kiss, but it was nice.

"I'm good, Keito." He murmured, and Keito blinked, looking down for a moment, his fingers moving inside of Yuto, as if trying to judge that for himself, before he nodded and Yuto felt him pull his hand away. Keito stepped back, reaching for more lube, and for a moment Yuto felt cold, empty without Keito's warm presence behind him. But then Keito's body was back, and Keito was leaning in, nuzzling his neck, as his warm hands ran down his hips, Yuto whining in anticipation, as he felt Keito’s erection slide against his ass. He sucked in a sharp inhale when Keito finally, slowly, pushed in. They'd done this countless times, but he was always reminded of how _big_ Keito was every time Keito pushed inside of him. Keito stood there behind him, almost draped across Yuto’s back, their bodies flush against one another, and he wrapped one arm around Yuto's shoulders, hugging him, pulling him close, and he placed kisses behind his ear and down his neck.

“You okay?” Keito murmured, eyes meeting Yuto’s through the mirror, and Yuto was amazed for a moment by his own debauched appearance, cheeks flushed, chest heaving, bangs drooped over half lidded eyes, his pants pooled around his ankles, Keito’s muscular arms around his torso. He nodded, his voice rough as he said

“Yeah. You’re just big.” Keito chuckled, his breathing just as labored as Yuto’s own, and he pressed a wet kiss below Yuto’s ear, the hand on his hip rubbing small, comforting circles as he waited for Yuto to adjust. After about a minute Yuto finally said “Move.” Keito nodded, trailing the arm he had hugging Yuto’s shoulder down his chest, to curl it around Yuto's hips, holding Yuto there, and he slowly pulled back out, his hips pausing for a moment before he thrust back in, and Yuto groaned, the friction sending sparks up his spine as Keito pushed back into him. It only took Keito a few tries before he found an angle that Yuto liked, Yuto feeling a moan rip from his lips, his eyes fluttering shut as he relished the sensations washing over him with every thrust, Keito taking care to keep a steady rhythm, to try and get each thrust of his hips more deep than the last.

Keito took his right hand from Yuto’s hip, running it over Yuto’s abdomen before slipping it around Yuto's erection, and he tried to stroke it in time with his own thrusts, his broad hand with its callouses on his fingers from playing the guitar warm and familiar. Yuto opened his eyes as Keito started pumping. He was having a hard time, unused to doing this standing up, and he caught Yuto's eye in the mirror, looking apologetic. Yuto took one hand off of the mirror to join Keito's and he laced their fingers together, helping Keito find the rhythm, the tension of release curling in his stomach, tighter and tighter, and he knew that Keito could tell he was nearly there. Their eyes locked once more in the mirror, their faces flushed, hair sticking to their foreheads, their skin shiny with a layer of sweat. Keito looked amazing, and he was watching Yuto almost reverently in the mirror, a look in his eyes that sent a shiver down Yuto’s spine. It was that look that finally sent him over the edge, everything going white, his whole body shuddering as he came, Keito’s name falling from his lips like a prayer, his release running over their interlocked fingers and down the mirror.

He heard Keito moan, felt the older man’s arms wrap around his chest, and he was still coming down from his orgasm when Keito’s hit, Keito’s whole body stiffening up, his arms tight around Yuto's chest holding him close, and as he did he gasped out Yuto's name, his eyes squeezed shut. Yuto felt him coming inside him, and he felt a glowing satisfaction, a complete contentment, as Keito finished his orgasm, holding onto Yuto as if Yuto was the only thing keeping him standing. For a moment they stood there, leaning against each other, Keito's arms still wrapped around Yuto, his head resting on Yuto's shoulder, and they both took big heaving breaths, their chests rising and falling in unison as they came down from their highs. Then, Keito ever so gently pulled out of Yuto's body, the both of them hypersensitive, and Yuto turned around, making sure to give Keito a sweet, gentle kiss, smiling, his smile growing when Keito smiled back.

Usually after sex Keito wanted to cuddle, and they would curl up in bed, bodies wrapped around each other, Keito cradling Yuto in his arms. They would talk quietly, sharing kisses and eventually either falling asleep, or getting up for another round. Keito always fell asleep first, but Yuto didn't mind. He loved Keito’s sleeping face. This time though, they couldn't. They cleaned up and hid all evidence of their activities in silence, Keito helping clean any remnants of his release off Yuto's body with some wipes procured from Yamada's bag, Yuto fixing Keito's hair where he had messed it up during their kissing. The barren practice room didn’t allow for snuggling the way they normally would, but afterwards Keito flopped down on the floor, and with a look he drew Yuto to him, the younger man sitting in between his legs, resting his head on Keito's chest, and Keito wrapped his arms around Yuto, murmuring

"You're beautiful, Yuto-rin." Yuto blushed a bit at that, embarrassed but happy. He and Keito had never really sat down and discussed what it was exactly that that they were. They were best friends, they were each others most important, most precious person. Although they hadn't declared that they were dating or something along those lines, it was mutually understood that they weren't looking for anyone else to fill any emotional or physical needs; not while they had each other. Their relationship was special, unique, unmatched by any other Yuto had ever had, and he didn't want to try and label it, or put it in a box. It felt like it was more important than that. More precious. The best part was, he was pretty sure Keito felt so too.

He contemplated that a bit, taking in the familiar scent of Keito's shampoo and deodorant, liking it. Keito adjusted his arms around Yuto's body, and Yuto gripped one of Keito's hands, intertwining their fingers, and Keito let his thumb rub small circles on the back of Yuto's hand, tracing over the ligaments lightly. He snuggled further into Keito's chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath, his heart strong and steady, listening to it, the sound comforting as he drifted off to sleep.

They managed to get in a five minute nap before Yamada and Chinen burst through the door, talking loudly about who could eat more barbecue in one sitting, and Yuto just looked up at Keito, the older man looking calmly down at him, and he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
